Celestial Sprit Flames
by Nastumi-Draggneel
Summary: natsu and lucy finally get together and all but one is happy for them. lisanna tries everything in her power to break them up. will natsu and lucy ever find peace? lucy OOC evil lisanna
1. Chapter 1

Heyy I just thought I would give you all a Christmas present from you to me3

disclaimer:i do NOT own fairy tail; if you don't celebrate Christmas I'm sorry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NaLu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Lucy as she burnt her hand under the scorching hot water. She and natsu were having a sleepover... well if you call him crashing at her house uninvited a sleepover.

"I'm going to the shower,OK natsu?"

"okay Luce."

natsu got bored sitting on Lucy's bed with not a thing to do. He pictured Lucy's naked body in the shower and almost instantly got a hard on.

"shit gotta take care of this before Lucy sees." but there was nowhere to go

"I'm done,it's all yours." Lucy announced stepping out of the bathroom with the towel firmly wrapped around her body.

Natsu still with a hard-on ran into the bathroom forcibly slamming the door. Lucy jumped slightly hearing the door slam.'_jeez,what's his deal?'_

natsu started the hot water as he stripped freeing his rather large erection, he stepped into the shower eying his large erection.

" I feel like a perv, but I don't want Lucy to see it so... I might as well fix this now."

slowly reaching for his member he grabbed it and started pumping it.

"AAAHHH!" he moaned while pumping his member that was practically aching for Lucy.

"OOO LUCY AAAA!"

Lucy heard moans emitting from the door and took a step closer to hear more clearly.

"aahhh." Lucy froze.

_' was he... jerkin' off in my shower?!'_

Lucy walked back to her bed and tried to go to sleep but her subconscious would not allow it.

_' who was he jerking off to?was as it me? How big is he? '_

all of these thoughts swirled through her head at once. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door swing open... it was natsu. She turned around hopping to fool natsu into thinking she was asleep.

"AAHH, that was one good shower." sighed a (sexy) wet dragon slayer mage.

Natsu stepping out of the shower with a towel firmly wrapped around his mid-section. He turned to see Lucy laying in bed assuming she was sleeping. He put on his all red boxers and got into bed with Lucy.

_'mmm,Lucy smells nice.'_ he thought while drifting off to sleep. Lucy finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's dream~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAA NATSU!" she moaned while she came on his dick.

"LUCY!" natsu screamed as he came inside her.

Lucy looked up at natsu with a look of pure lust and exhaustion. Then natsu looked down at her admiring his masterpiece.

"I'm all fired up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"huh?" Lucy woke up in a surprise jerk from her realistic dream.

"whoa that was... intense."

suddenly she felt something or rather someone clamping onto her. She looked down to see natsu cuddling her waist.

"mmm,comfortable." he mumbled sleepily.

Carefully Lucy unhooked natsu from her mid-section.

"there." Lucy sighed.

She was attempting to go back to sleep.

"dam him, why does he have to be here in the first place?"

then she got a unusual feeling. " huh?"

she turned around to see natsu laying there with a massive erection.

_'h-he.. has." Lucy_ thought.

Lucy blushed bright crimson. She looked at it as if it were the most interesting in the world right now.

" _I wonder how big he is?" Lucy_ thought to herself.

She slowly drew her hand near his immense erection to touch it.

"i really shouldn't." she whispered slowly remover her hand.

She turned around and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~natsu's dream~~~~~~~~~~~

"ooooohh yeah!"

moaned a very lustrous natsu being sucked off by a certain blond stellar mage named Lucy heartfiella.

"AAAAHHHH!" natsu screamed in pure Ecstasy as he came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ah." natsu said as he awoke in a surprise jerk had yet another wet dream about Lucy. He turned to Lucy to see her sleeping.

"thank GOD." he sighed.

Glad she didn't hear him moaning in his sleep. He turned back around to finish his ecstatic dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy woke up melancholic as she could possibly be. She thought natsu was jerkin' off to lisanna instead of herself.

"hey Luce, good morning." said by a usually hyper natsu.

All morning natsu tried to rouse her from her melancholy but nothing worked.

~Later guild with natsu,gray,Ezra&happy

"i don't even know why she won't talk to me." stated a confused a dragon slayer mage.

"maybe she ate a bad fish."

"all I did was crash at her place for the night."

"did you talk about lisanna at all?" feared Ezra.

"huh, lisanna? I dunno happy says I talk a lot in my sleep."

" I bet you do flame-brain."

"shut up you pervy flasher." natsu sneered

"you shut up, your breath is hot anyway."

while natsu and gray fought-followed by the rest of the guild- Ezra slipped out making her way to Lucy's house. Ezra knocked on the door.

**knock knock KNOCK KNOCK**

Lucy came rushing to the front door. She knew it was Ezra special knock that was used in the case of urgency. Ezra had a lot of different knocks for different occasions.

"hey Ezra,need something?" Lucy giggled nervously as she allowed the armored mage in her house.

"i have a quick question to ask of you Lucy."

"what?" Lucy questioned as she shut the door.

"do you know how natsu feels about you?" Ezra asked with a sharp tone in her voice.

Lucy shook her head sadly in remembrance of what had occurred the night before.

"he loves you more that anything in the world. When phantom lord kidnapped you he felt like a piece of his heart was ripped out. He can't live without you Lucy, I just wanted you to know. Ezra smirked." when you confess your undying love to him."

Lucy started to turn an interesting shade of red.  
I'm not gunna c-confess to natsu."

Ezra smiled seeing Lucy cheer up. "okay fine, let natsu confess first."

Lucy blushed even more.

"goodbye Ezra!" Lucy shouted to Ezra now walking down the street.

As she closed the door she slid down to the ground against the door._' I guess natsu really does love me, and here I thought he was in love with lisanna.'_ Lucy thought as she fitted with the hem of her silk pajamas. Just then she felt something glide under the door. She turned around to see a pink envelope with the words 'to Lucy' on it. She flipped the letter over to see a heart sticker on the crevice of the letter. Gently opening it she pulled out a blue card it reminder her of happy's fur color. Surprisingly it was from natsu. _'hey Luce I wrote this cuz' it would have been to embarrassing to tell ya face-to-face. I love you and I will always be here to protect you. Forever.'_

she sat there looking at the note as if she were waiting for the words to revert into a secret message or something.

"he...really does love me."

she smiled so wide she felt her mouth began to ache. She got up and ran out her house in search of natsu.

"NATSU!" she saw him walking not to far away from her.

"natsu!" he turned around at the calling of his name.

Suddenly out of nowhere she tripped on what seemed to be her own two feet that sent her crashing into natsu.

"huh,luc-."

before he could finish his sentence she fell onto him. The collision sending the two crashing into the concrete. Lucy opens her closed eyes to find herself on top of natsu.

"AAH,I'm sorry I tripped!" Lucy panicked.

She got up and fixed her clothing.

"i got your letter." she spoke with the blush rapidly spreading to her chest.

"uhhh,yeah sorry I couldn't tell you face-to-face.

"no it's fine, I think it's cute." she smiled.

They stood there in dead silence for what seemed like forever.

"so.. do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"sure." Lucy was thrilled at his words.

" we can go on a picnic by the lake me and happy always go fishing at."

"OK."

then he kissed Lucy passionately, she soon melted into the intense heat. Natsu gently licked her lower lip for entrance while Lucy gladly granted his wish. Their tongs battling for dominance. Lucy lost badly but no longer cared. She was overwhelmed with pleasure. They broke away for air.

"see..you...later." Lucy said panting for air.

She walked away in pure glee.

_'natsu loves me.'_ she thought while she skipped back home.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i do NOT own fairy tail

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NaLu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail just the oc and the plot

Lucy awoke energized for her date with natsu. She still remembered the kiss from the night before,the passion,the intense electric feeling of it all. She got up and made her way to the shower. Turning the hot water on while she stripped down and slowly emerged her body in the hot water.

"aah." she sighed adjusting to the warmth of the water.

She wondered how things were going to go at this point.

_' are me and natsu going to get married?have kids?.'_

she didn't care as long as she herself and natsu were together. She stopped mid-thought to glance at the time. It was ten o'clock, she had to get ready to head to the guild. She stood up reaching for her towel,rapped herself in it and walked out.

She rummaged through her drawer hoping to find something that would peel into her interest. Sure enough she found something that intrigued her: a hot pink silk polo shirt with the number 2 in blue on the back and a matching silk polo cargo pants that were baggy. She slipped on her apparel and headed out the door locking it behind her. By the time she reached the guild all she heard was clapping and whistling. She paid not much attention and walked over to where her,era,gray,and natsu usually relaxed. She looked up to see natsu and gray were engaged in the ultimate strip off: with Grey fully naked and natsu in his orange and red flaming boxers. Lucy blushed at natsu's blunt nakedness. Natsu turned to see Lucy sitting down.

"oh,hey Lucy!" he exclaimed

"hey."

natsu hopped down off the table put on his clothes that were scatted elsewhere and dragged Lucy out the guild. Lucy noticed he has a basket held tightly in his hands.

"where are we going?"

"on our date,remember?"

Lucy turned bright pink at natsu's straight forward attitude. They finally arrived to the lake where natsu and happy fish. Lucy took a seat on the blanket natsu had set on the grass.

"this is such an amazing sight." Lucy sighed staring at the crystal clear water that glisten ever so beautifully in the sunlight with fish swimming freely in the water.

Attempting to eclipse in a conversation natsu looked over at Lucy.

"hey,Luce."

"yea-."

Lucy was briefly interrupted by a white haired girl running toward them.

"hey,hey natsu!"

natsu turned his head around to see lisanna hugging him tightly.

"oh,hey lisanna." acknowledged Lucy

lisanna ignoring Lucy's greeting and continued to cuddle natsu.

"hey,what are you doing later?"

"nothing,why?" natsu stated clearly unaware of the question at hand.

Lucy shot lisanna a look at her asking out natsu in front of her like that and one at natsu too for not noticing her attempt.

"how about we go do something."

"sure!" natsu exclaimed in excitement.

"OK,see you around 8."

lisanna said as she ran off.

Lucy was highly upset at natsu not knowing it was a date.

"hey,Lucy." natsu calling her name got her attention.

"huh?" she asked turning to meet his loving gaze.

" I love you, you know that right?"

"yeah I know."

a smirk slowly crept on his face. Lucy somehow got an uneasy feeling knowing it was natsu.

"let's eat!"

Lucy had completely forgot about the picnic he had prepared before hand thanks to lisanna's little stunt. It was a strawberry cake and some spaghetti.

"oh, and I didn't cook this, I had Mira make it."

Lucy was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even allow her brain to let his words register in her mind.

"daydreaming about me,huh?" Lucy snapped out of her trance like state just in time ti hear what he had said.

"not even close."

"you know you love me."

maybe loving this pink haired idiot wasn't such a bad idea.

(a/n): sorry for letting this be so short I had another new story I was writing and I really like the idea sorry if the summary sucks tho beware of my new story stardust.


End file.
